


I Feel It In My Bones

by 1dlikesex



Category: One Direction
Genre: Other, hystarical literature, louis solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dlikesex/pseuds/1dlikesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries hyterical literature, he doesn't last too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel It In My Bones

"Louis Tomlinson, take one." 

Louis hears this yelled from somewhere in the room, and he knows it's going to start. He can already feel the small vibrator, pressed roughly against his prostate. It's just a small, almost bead-like contraption, with a wire that leads from Louis' hole, to a controller somewhere in the room. He's unsure of who has the controller in their posession, but he could care less right now, with a book in front of him, letters already blurring, and he's not even trying to read them yet. It was just a small paragraph, and a the top it says it's 'Shakespeare Sonnet CXIV' He has no idea what the hell that means, and he doesn't really have time to care right now, because they're yelling instructions at him and he can't concentrate.

"Whenever you're ready Louis." 

Someone calls to him, and that snaps him out of his daze, mind foggy as he looks up with a nod. He takes a deep breath, nervous. He doesn't know how he got himself into this, especially since the director... Harry he thinks, is extremely attractive, and he's going to be watching Louis become a mess. He hears someone yell at him to start reading now, so he does. 

"Or whether, doth in my mind..." 

He begins with confidence, sitting up a bit straighter. 'It's going to be okay.' He thinks, palms flat on the table as instructed, palms shaky and a bit sweaty, cold on the wooden table top. 

"Being crowned with y- oh..."

He gasped, a sickening grin speading across his growing red face, the vibrator buzzing to life. He presses down, creating friction against his prostate. It was just a low buzz, but enough to make him squirm, and swivel his hips. 

"You, drink up the monarch's plague, this flattery?" 

The question mark at the end made his voice a bit higher, but when the vibrating speeds up there, his voice goes even higher, cracking. He hisses, his eyes fluttering shut for second. He was only on the third line, and he was shaky, and a mess. 

"Or whether shall I say, mine eye saith true"

Louis breaths through his nose a few times to calm down, clammy hands gripping to the end of the table, fingers feeling as though they are leaving indents into the wood. He breaths a sigh of relief when it slows down, able to continue. 

"And that your love taught me this alchemy..."

His voice is softer now, the low vibrations making him feel vulnerable and small. He breaths slowly and shaky, waiting, knowing, it's going to speed up on him soon. 

"To make monsters and thing of ah... oh god..." 

He says, head lying against the table to regain his balence, vibrations speeding up, making him press down, like he was riding something, but the only thing there was a wire.

"Fuck"

He mumbles out, trying to breath so he can continue. He wasn't that far in, and he didn't want to seem so weak, even though he knew he was. He pants little breaths, and whines loudly when it hits his prostate, but manages to continue, even if for only one more line. 

"Such cherubins, and oh my oh such as..."

He doesn't think he can do it. That was a bust, about five lines in, and he just feels like he's about to blow up. There is a bit of sweat on his forehead, and he doesn't realize how shaky his legs are, feet jumpy agaisnt the floor, creating loud thumping noises.

"Your sweet self, resembles." 

His voice goes up an octave or two, and he bits his lip to keep from yelling. He grinds down into the seat, breathy moans taking over, as his stomch becomes warm. He's about to come and he knows it, brain shutting down and he can't speak. His jaw just goes slack, and he presses a hand against his crotch, just for a bit of friction. He doesn't yell, doesn't cry, just lets out a whimper, throat constriction as a small wet spot forms in his pants, hips jerking quickly as he comes, slowly lying his head down as he bucks his hips, totally spent and a mess. He wants it to stop, but it keeps buzzing against his swelling prostate, and he moans breathily, crying out very softly, before it stops. He sighs in relief, and smile going across his face.

"I'm Louis." 

He remember to close the video. His voice is high and spent, letting out little hisses when the tiny toy jabs at him still. 

"A-and this was Shakespeare... C um..."

His brain is mush and foggy, he can't remember the number.

"CXIV"

He nods, smiling weakly now that he is finally done. 

"Cut." 

Harry yells, turning off the camera. 

"Good job Louis! You were wonderful, might ask you to come back sometime." 

He beams. Louis groans, but smiles. He would definetly come back for this.


End file.
